CCC strikes again
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: It about a this girl and her team fighting the desepticon
1. Chapter 1

all the charaters are all real and go to my school aparts from sair the autobots and the Deception

this is the start of my new transformers story

* * *

Well where I begin, well maybe I should start with my name. My name is Chantelle de Sancha I am a student at CCC. It has been 3 months since the autobots left earth thinking that all the Deception destroyed/captured. About a month ago things started happening, bad things you can guess what who was connected to the bad things.

I made a team of students but there was one other team that I was a part of it was called CMSB this stands for Chantelle, Max, Sarah and Brandon. We were the main team that battled the Deception. But it's hard to save the world when you're still in school and some of your teachers are working for the Deception.

* * *

In school

* * *

I saw Jamie he was coming down the hall way. I decide to go up to him. It was the start of the school day. The teachers were getting their morning lessons ready so that they seemed to know what they were doing. It was three minutes until the lessons were meant to start.

"Jamie did you get any information on the deception" I asked keeping my voice down

"No not yet, the deception are starting to get suspicious" Jamie answered

The bell rang and the hackanator came up to us you could smell that he had just had his morning coffee

"Shouldn't you two be in class" Said the hackanator

Me and Jamie ran to class so that we would not be late and have a 30 minute detention my classes were good especially English. It was our last lesson of the day and we had the king. The lesson was English. We read to book heroes. The bell when that meant it was time to go home for most of us but for me and my team it meant business.

Mr Hacket was known as The Hackanator, there were other teachers but I'm only going to say their Deception names. There was The Ginger nut and The Bowling ball but there where teachers on the autobots side Mr Baines he was known as the king and Mr Whincome known as the climber.

* * *

After school

* * *

"Sarah are you going to the base" I said to Sarah

"Yeah and you" Sarah said

"Yeah, Jamie did not get any new information on the Deception" I told

* * *

Please review

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

all the charaters are all real and go to my school aparts from sair the autobots and the Deception

* * *

"So are Max and Brandon going to be at the base" Sarah asked

"I think so they didn't say anyway we should tell Sari that we are on our way" I said

"Right, you know the hackanator gave me a load of homework, do you think he knows that we are the kids that kick his ass every time we face him" Sarah said

"I don't think so he not that smart" I said

Me and Sarah walked and talked about how we were going to beat the hackanator butt this time. The king along with the climber gave us a lift to the base because the base was really far

* * *

At the autobots base

* * *

"Hi Sari any Deception causing trouble" I asked

"No but I think we might have managed to get in contacted with the autobots" Sari answer

"Good we need them if we are to defeat the Deception once and for all" I said as Max and Brandon came in.

We were CMSB we had names that hided our true identity I was called, cat girl; Max was call night hunter; Brandon was called night crawler and Sarah wonder girl. We had no powers but we were the best group of kids to defeat the Deception.

"Hi guys any Deception around" said Max

"No" I said

I saw Jamie he was running it seemed very improtant

"Jamie any information" I asked

"Yeah and we need to act now" said Jamie

"Why, what going to happen" Brandon said sounding concerned

"The Deception are thinking of attacking but I don't have any Idea where they will strike" Jamie said

"We need to team up and stop the Deception before they attack" I said to Max, Brandon and Sarah

We got ready and in to what we would be driving.

* * *

At the Deception base

* * *

The hackanator is talking to Megatron on the screen phone

"We have been out smarted by these kids for too long we need the best Deception you've got" said the hackanator

"We do have one _special _Deception for you it should be there any minute now" Megatron said as he switched off

The hackanator went to the door to see the Deception that Megatron had sent him. It was huge and well built. It looked like it would destroy us in a second but there was one fault in the hackanator plan.

"Hi master" Said Grindor as he walked closer to the hackanator

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the hackanator

* * *

Please review

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

all the charaters are all real and go to my school aparts from sair the autobots and the Deception

* * *

"Master was you go?" Said Grindor wondering where the hackanator went

"Down here you twat" shouted the hackanator from the bottom of Grindor wheel

"I get you off now master" Grindor said scrapping his wheel on the floor

"Stop, stop ahhhhhhhh" Shouted the hackanator

"Master you need to let go of my wheel" said Grindor

"I would if I could you imbecile" The hackanator screamed

"Master you need to let go" Said Grindor in his pathetic voice

An hour later the hackanator was still stuck to Grindor's wheel any way back to us

"Guys where nearly there so we should put our bike in stealth mode" I told my team

You see we were on motorbike I'm only telling you because of any confusing. We put our bike in stealth mode so that we would not be detected by the Deception we parked our bikes right outside the Deception base.

"So how will we be getting in this time" asked Max

"Maybe through the vents" Sarah suggested

"No, we did that last time we were here" said Brandon

"Well at least I'm giving Ideas unlike some people" Sarah argued

"That a first" Brandon said

"What's that supposed to mean" Sarah growled

"Will you two knock it off" I said to Sarah and Brandon

"Well she started it" Brandon inquired

"ME YOU STARTED IT" Sarah shouted

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it and be quiet before you give us away" I said keeping my voice down

"So how are we going to get in" asked Max

"We could just go in through the front" I said

Sarah, Max and Brandon just looked at me as if they were saying are you crazy

"Guys don't you remember we have cleaner outfits with us" I said pointing to the cleaning stuff that was on that back of our bikes

"Oh that's why we have that stuff with us" Max said

"But wait there only to cleaner outfits" Sarah said

"I know; me and max are going in while you and Brandon stay here and tell us if trouble comes" I said giving Sarah and Brandon a communicator.

Me and Max went in dressed as cleaners of course the place was packed with guards and a few Deception we were about to go in when we were stopped

"What are you two doing" said the guard

"We're here to clean we were called here" I said feeling nervous

"Oh OK then in you go" the guard said

We walked in, it was dark but not so dark there was a bit of light coming from corners of the room. The walls were made of metal. This reflected the light, I walked a bit I stopped to see max pulling faces in the metal. I looked at him with discuses

"Sarah, Brandon were in" I wisped down the headphones

"Good any sigh of the Deception plans" Sarah asked

"No but we'll keep looking" I said

Me and max kept walking until we saw the hackanator it was really funny me and max could not help but laugh.

"Max are you seeing what I'm seeing" I asked

"Is it's the hackanator stuck to a Deception; then yes" said Max

* * *

With the hackanator

* * *

Grindor had now with the help of the Ginger nut got the hackanator off his wheel

"Special my foot" said the hackanator

"Who sent this?" asked The Ginger nut

"Megatron and the thing won't leave me alone" said the hackanator

* * *

Back to us

"The bowling ball is not here" I said

* * *

"Oh no wonder there wasn't an earthquake" Max said as a joke

We moved on to find the Deceptions plans but it was cut short when the alarms when off they knew we were here.

"Max we need to get out of here follow me" I said as we darted for the vents.

The vents were there only way we could get out and it was quick to we crawled as fast as we could and the Deception started to shoot at the vents.

"Max hurry" I shouted

Me and Max got out we only had a few small cuts. Me, Max, Sarah and Brandon got on our bikes and drove fast so that the Deceptions did not have a chance to catch us we made it back to the base

* * *

The Autobots base

* * *

"Sari we didn't get the plans" I said

"Why what happened?" Sari asked

"The alarms went off" I said

"Well I have some good news" Sari announced

"What is it then" I said impatiently

"I have managed to find a way to contacted the Autobots but we need someone to get past the codes" sari said looking at me

"OK I'll crack the codes" I said with a sigh

At the really autobots base

Ratchet was fixing bumblebees dents because bumble bee had gotten himself in a fight with sentinel when he noted some think going on with the screen in the med bay so he call Optimus, Prowl and bulkhead. They two wonder what could be happening

* * *

At the autobots base

* * *

"I'm almost through" I told them

"I can see some think showing on the screen" Max shouted.

Everyone in the base came closer. We were about to see our friend again we did not know how they would look or if they would remember us. I was trembling as I cracked the last code.

* * *

At the really autobots base

* * *

"Some think is coming through I'm going to adjust the frequency" said Ratchet

All them then heard a voice one that they recognized then they the screen was in clear view they was shocked to see us. There was joy on their faces I could see bumble bee sitting up. He was in Ratchet's med bay. They all look the same just as I remember them.

* * *

At the autobots base

* * *

"Hi guys" Sari said

"Guys we are in big trouble" I shouted

"What do you mean kid" Said Ratchet on the screen

"It the Deceptions there here" Max said

* * *

Please review

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

all the charaters are all real and go to my school aparts from sair the autobots and the Deception

* * *

"But how could this be" Optimus asked

We spoke for a while and we asked for their help, Optimus and the others agreed to help us but we needed to open the warp gate so that they could get here. Me and Sari went to where the gate was located. I left the king and the climber in charge while I was gone.

Me and Sari left the base to go to the warp gate so the autobots could get through and help us

"Sari I'm glad that the autobots are coming back" I said

"Yeah and me" Sari agreed

* * *

At the Deception base

* * *

The hackanator, the ginger nut are trying to figure out how we got in the hackanator is pacing up and down he seems really angry. If he was any angrier he could melt the metal on the walls

"How did those brats get in this time" said the hackanator with anger in his voice

" I don't know" said the ginger nut calming the hackanator down

"How could we be out smarted by a bunch of kids" shouted the hackanator taking out his anger

Just then the ginger nut assistant walked in he was called the kid. He was not very bright and he got things wrong he had ginger hair and he had glasses he was 15.

"I have some good news" announced the kid

"Spit it out boy" said the hackanator

"Mars bars are 30p" said the kid

"What about our enemies, that what we sent you out for" Said the ginger nut

"OH their kids" said the kid

"You idiot" said the hackanator putting his hand on his face and shock his head

This was the fifth this week that this had happened and the hackanator was getting tired of this and he need to come up with a plan that would rid him of his problem.

* * *

At the warp gate

* * *

Me and sari was working on the warp gate it was very tall and made of cybertron metal. This metal could withstand any force and it was very hard to wire up I was under the warp gate trying to get the right wire to get it to work Sari was handing me any tools that I needed

"Chantelle are you sure that this would work" asked Sari

"Of course it will" I said reassuring her

* * *

At the autobots base

* * *

The king and the climber was keeping a eye on thing and I told them to tell me of any think bad that was happening

"Any think out of the ordinary" asked the king

"Not yet sir" answers max

"Good" said the king

At the really autobots base

Ratchet was finishing pounding the dents out of bumble bee. Optimus Prime was thinking of the time he and his team was on earth well all the good time, the fun times

* * *

Flashback

It was summer and bumble bee was being bumble bee. Optimus Prime was sitting on the couch. Me and Sari with the help of bumble bee was going to prank Ratchet and this was a good plan. Ratchet was still in recharge Bumble bee had super glue I had some feather and Sari had some lipstick we did what we did. It was later in the day when ratchet walked in. Me, Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari and Bumble bee just stood there and bused in to laugh Ratchet did not know what was going on then he looked at his reflection then stared at us with a angry look on his face me, sari leged it out of there bumble bee tryed to run but Ratchet had grabed him by the leg and draged poor bumble bee in to his med bayme and Sari came back a few seconds later to a loud bang and bumble bee scream.

end of flash back

* * *

Please review

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this chapter is short

* * *

Optimus Prime was smiling this memory always made him think of the good times before they left because it was really dull. There was no sound for kids playing, people shouting at one another and he rally mist that. Prowl was meditating in his room. He also was thinking of the good old days

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Prowl what are you doing" Bee asked

"I'm meditating" Prowl answered

"Come on this is boring" Bee moaned

I walked in to see Bee being himself

"Hi Bee" I said

"Could you get this bucket of bolts to do some think" Bee asked

"Bee you really should leave Prowl alone" I said

Bee walked out of the room and a few clicks later he came back with some markers. The colors of the markers were blue and pink. Bee thinking that Prowl was deep in his meditates started to draw on prowl tree. If Bee looked behind him he would have know that prowl was behind him.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

I found Bee tide up to prowls tree

"Bee I did tell you" I said

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Bulkhead met up with the others they were all happy to be going back to earth they waited by the warp gate waiting to come back

* * *

At the warp gate

* * *

I was all most done with the complicated bit and was moving on with the codes. I was really good at finding out the codes to things.

* * *

Please review

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Chantelle how will they be able to stop the Deception" Sari said with the sound of worry in her voice

"They can beat any Deception" I said

I got the warp gate up and running it was working and better than ever before I could see the autobots they stepped through the swirling vortex I closed my eyes. When I opened them the warp gate closed and the autobots were standing right in front of me. They were still the same but Bumble Bee was a little taller than before but he was still his kid like self. Ratchet was still the same he seemed to have the same short temper. Prowl well let's just say he was lucky to be alive after their last battle against Deception. Optimus Prime was still the same as was Bulkhead.

"It good to see you again" Optimus said

"Me too" I agreed

"What's this about Deception" Ratchet asked

"I'll explain when we get back to the base" I answered

"Where is the base" Bee asked

"Do you still remember where your old base is" I asked

"Yes, why" said Optimus

"Good because we need to go there" I answered

The autobots drove to their old base they were still amazed that it was still here and it looked like it had been fixed up. The base was big. It had a tree outside and it led in to the build in to Prowl's old room. I lead them in to the base I had to let them know that it was us or they would have shot at us. The autobots were amazed at how many people we had working on our side and what amazed them the most was that we keep their rooms the same as they were before they left.

"When did you do this" Optimus asked

"Well, it was a month ago" I said

"It is good to meet you at last" said the king

"Who is this" Ratchet said staring down at the king

"This is my teacher Mr Baines but he is known as the king" I said

"What kinder name is the king" Ratchet said

"What are you implying?" said the king

"Will you two knock it off we have bigger problems then his name" I shouted

"So what are the Deceptions planning this time" asked Optimus prime

"We don't know" I said sadly

The computer sounded alarm that let us know that the Deception were up to no good

"Deception are on the move" said Scotty

We put on our gear and went to fight some Deception. There was me, Max, Sarah, Brandon, the king, the climber and the autobots we had a good team but was it going enough to defeat the Deception. We drove to where the Deception were last seen heading to. We could tell that they had been through because the place was totally destroyed, there was burning buildings, the ground seemed to have been ripped apart and that was not the worse of the Deception destruction because we could see the bodies of men, women and children. I could not bear to look; I could feel my anger over whelming me.

"Scotty have you located where the Deception are" I said with anger in my voice

"Yes, and it's not far from where you are" said Scotty

"Good, CMSB move out" I shouted

We kept driving I was hoping to find the Deception so that I could make them pay for all the lives that they had taken. I could feel the ground shaking, me and my team known that the Deception were not far away. I could see the Deception I drove faster I was not thinking about what I was doing I could only feel anger at this moment. Ratchet could see what I was doing and he could see that one of the Deceptions had seen me and was going to fire one of its weapons at me.

"Kid look out" Ratchet shouted

I stopped to see that the Deception was ready to fire at me, I froze at that moment and for once in my life I was scared of the Deception I could hear my team mates shouting for me to get away but I couldn't I was paralyzed with fear. The Deception fired his weapon I just stood there waiting for the blast but as it was fired Ratchet jumped in front of me and took the blast. Ratchet fell to the floor I ran to him

"You shouldn't have done that" I said

"I couldn't let you get hurt kid" Ratchet said

"Ratchet what's happening" I asked with worry

"I'm not going to make it kid" Ratchet said

"Ratchet don't say that" I said with tears starting to well in my eyes

Then his spark was gone. I wanted revenge for this; I wanted to make the Deception pay for what they have done for, all the lives they have taken.

* * *

Out of story

* * *

Chantelle: OK, OK it looks bad for us now.

Sibyl: it sure does and it's not the best part yet

Chantelle: Sibyl will you be quite before you give the story away

* * *

In story

* * *

I turned to my friends they all had shocked look on the faces. I looked back down at Ratchet, I felt as if I had failed. I had failed in what we had worked so hard to prevent. I turned and ran I just ran I could hear my friends calling my name. I failed as their leader that why I ran I had be running my whole life afraid to fail the people I care about. I still remember the day of the fire the day that made me who I am today

* * *

Flashback

* * *

I was 7 years old it was a normal day I was in my room playing with my toys. This is a few years before I met the autobots. I heard a shout and screams coming from my mum and dad's room I walked out of my room. I could see their door moving I could hear their cries for help

"Mommy, daddy" I said

I didn't got a reply I reacted for the handle, I screamed because the handle burnt my hand I ran back in to my room and closed the door I could smell smoke I screamed for my parents I still got no reply I could see the wall paper start to burst in to flames I really was scared I screamed for my parents I still got no answer I could hear a fire engine I know that they would help me I still screamed as the flames got bigger I could now feel the heat from the flames. I heard the door being knocked down.

"Help help someone" I screamed hoping someone would hear me

My door was knocked down and a man came in he came over and picked me up and took me out of the house.

"My mum and dad are still in there" I said

"Don't worry will find them" the fire man said

The found my parents they had died in the fire I went to live with my grandma and grandpa they were like parents to me.

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Every time I think of what happened I didn't want that to happen to anyone else I still was running when all of a sudden I bumped in to some think

"Hey watch were your going" the girl said

"Sorry about that" I said

"Why are you running" the girl said

"No reason" I said

"Well any way my name is Sibyl, Sibyl Adams" Sibyl said

"Nice to meet you my name is Chantelle, Chantelle de Sancha" I said

* * *

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

"Well I must go" Sibyl said

"Very well" I said back to her

I started to walk away but just then something grabbed me on the shoulder

"I have you now" the voice said as he grabbed me

I knew it was one of hackanator men. I was twisting and turning but it was no use this guy was to strong it didn't matter how hard I tried I could not escape. I felt a sharp pain then every think went black.

* * *

unKnown location

* * *

When I woke up I couldn't see a thing my hands were tides behind my back. I could tell that I was not alone. I could hear someone in pain then the sound of a cell door opening then the sound of someone hitting the floor. Then the door closed.

"Hi can you help me out" I asked

"I guess so" said the voice as they came closer

"You know you sound just like a person I me, OW be careful I yelled

The person untied the ropes that were around my wrists .Then I took of the thing that was around my eyes. At first every think was blurry but I could guess that I was some sort of cell. My vision started to seem clear and I could see where I was and this was the worst thing that could have happened to me I was trapped in the Deception base. I looked around there was no way to escape then I look to see who was in the cell with. She looked back at me and she didn't look to happy

"What are you doing here" I asked

"Saving your sorry hide" Sibyl answered

"OK we can argue later but right now we need to find a way out of here" I said

"Well I've tried and there is no way we can escape" Sibyl said

"You take the fun out of the adventure" I said

"I'm just telling you" Sibyl said

"I've been here loads of times so I pretty much know my way around" I said

"Well good for you" Sibyl said I looked around to see if there was a way out but to my despair there was no way out. I just sat there thinking. Sibyl just gave me that 'this is all your fault' look I knew that Jamie would be here but how would I be able to contacted It was not like I had my communicator on me I know that because I tried to look for it so I had no plan, no communicator, no escape and I'm stuck inside a cell with a kid that hates me and it's not like it's my fault that she's in here. I don't know how I could get any worst. Just then the hackanator came it.

"It's good to see you awake" He said

"You're not going to get away with this" I told him

"Are you so sure about that" He answered

"Well we did kick your butt about a hundred times" I said

"Well this time it's going to be different" He said

"What you're going to run screaming" I said with the hackanator men giggling behind him

* * *

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone I know it has been a while since I put the last chapter 7 on

* * *

"Will you three stop laughing" said the hackanator to his men.

Just then someone came in with a map.

"Do any of you know where the toilet is" Spock asked

"It just down the hall" The hackanator said pointing to his right

As the hackanator was about to continue with what he was saying, he was interrupted again by another person walking in

"Have you seen that green blooded hobgoblin" the man asked

"No, what does he look like?" The hackanator asked

"He's a point eared basted" the man said

"Oh he went that way" The hackanator said pointing to his right

The hackanator looked to see if anyone else was coming so that he was not interrupted again

"So as I was saying this time before I was rudely interrupted. This time it's going to be different and you and your little friend won't escape from me this time" The hackanator said

I had heard this same speech every time he had managed to capture myself and my team mates. I kept looking for a way that Sibyl and I could escape and I had the hackanator go on about how he would be able to take over the world now that he had me as his prisoner in the back ground.

"Have you got a mint" I whispered quietly to Sibyl

"Yeah I do have a few mints but I don't think this is the time to be thinking about fleshing your breath" Sibyl whispered back to me

"Can you reach them If so pass them to me" I whispered quietly to Sibyl

Sibyl reached in to her pocket and pulled out 3 mints and passed them to me with was hard since we both had our hands tied together and we did it without the hackanator or his men seeing what we were doing.

"It seems that we are helpless at the hands of someone who is but only fantastic" I said sounding helpless.

"What are you doing" Sibyl whispered to me

"Just play along" I whispered back

"I am fantastic you are so right" The hackanator said feeling proud of him self

"I guess that you won't mind saying that to my face then" I said and the hackanator came close to me and Sibyl. I guess you are still wondering why I asked Sibyl for the mints well your about to find out. I throw the mints straight at the hackanator if he was any normal person that he would laugh but mints happened to be his weakness.

"Ahhhhh get these things away from me" The hackanator screamed and standing on his desk like a girl that's scared of a mouse.

This was mine and Sibyls chance while the guards and the hackanator were busy I asked Sibyl if she could reach the knife in my back pocket. She first cut me loose that I cut her loose; all we needed to do was find a way to escape.

"Look how about here" Sibyl said pointing to a button that had an arrow on top of it that said press to escape.

"Well that was easy let get out of here" I said pressing the button.

We both got out of the base but we still needed to a vehicle to get out of here. I knew where the Deception kept their vehicles well the ones that don't turn in to robots anyway Sibyl and I had got to the bay where they the vehicles I managed to get a motorbike started me and Sibyl got on and I drove us out of there.

* * *

I don't know when I will be puting the next chapter up but it should be after my exams which are in a few weeks

please review

To be continued


End file.
